


A Heart for a Heart

by YueJin



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 03:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21246809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YueJin/pseuds/YueJin





	A Heart for a Heart

·  
Sebastian现住的小独栋距离教堂并不远，这也是他说服Chris不要在路边就急急忙忙地做一个全套的理由，他下车后开始有些迟钝的紧张，开门时一刻不停地舔着嘴唇。  
永恒的时间奈何不了恶魔，Sebastian的背影几乎与Chris记忆里的一模一样，他低头时露出一截苍白的脖颈，在月光下像是细腻的大理石雕塑，Chris刚刚还在教堂里亲吻过那一段，冰凉又柔软的触感仍停留在嘴唇上。  
Chris安静地站在Sebastian的身后，他不再像很多年前的那个男孩一样撒娇地去抱神父的腰，又或者是故意给Sebastian捣乱，让他不得不暂时放下钥匙，转过身假装严肃地板起好看的脸。  
进门之后Sebastian才想起来家里并没有客用拖鞋，他五年前搬来这里之后再也没有请其他人到访过，最开始他还谨慎地维持着普通人家的配置，时间久了连样子也懒得装。  
Chris却被这一点取悦了，他脱了鞋子直接踩在地板上，露出来彩色条纹的袜子，Sebastian忍不住多看了几眼，咬着下唇有点想笑，Chris微微蜷了一下脚趾。  
“你一直喜欢这样的袜子。”Sebastian弯着嘴角说，神情温柔，下一秒又忽然觉得失言，觉得自己也许不该表现得像个念旧的老人，Chris却走过来与他靠近了，脚尖抵着他软绒绒的拖鞋。  
“你都记得吗？”高大的青年略微低下头盯着神父，像是个认真的问句，Sebastian于是仔细思索了一下，将要点头的时候却被吻住了嘴唇。  
这本来是一个一触即离的吻，Chris只轻轻摩擦了一下Sebastian的嘴角，很快就抬起脸，而神父却追了过去，舌尖带着点急于辩白的迫切，顶开了Chris的齿列，扫过他的舌面与上颚。  
“我……”Sebastian的目光飞快地从Chris的脸上划过，继而垂下眼，无意识地握紧手指，将青年的西服前襟攥出褶皱。他想说自己都记得，这是事实，但听起来却像是狡辩和敷衍。  
恶魔几乎从没有这样为难过，他喜欢诚实，但不懂得如何真挚，他在教堂里的从容是建立在人类的欲望上的，而现在情潮退去，他的感情就变得像沙滩上的鹅卵石一样一览无余。  
Chris揽住Sebastian的腰，让对方贴近了自己，抱着他向房间里慢慢挪了几步，将仍有些无措的神父抵在长餐桌上。  
这种房间结构有点怪，很少有人家愿意一进门就是餐厅，但Sebastian好像偏爱这种设计，他在萨德伯里的房子就是这样。  
Sebastian顺从地半靠着桌沿，张开腿让对方得以挤进来严丝合缝地贴着他，只是神父的祭衣下摆有些碍事，Chris将圣索解下来放在桌子上，圆扣则一粒一粒认真地解开，Sebastian几个小时前才刚做过这些，好学的青年重复得驾轻就熟。  
Chris很快就将恶魔的那层伪装剥了下来，他的手掌从Sebastian饱满的胸口抚摸下来，揉搓他已经半勃的性器。  
Sebastian发出一声难耐的喘息，他伸过手去将Chris的领带拉开，拨弄着他衬衫的扣子，把脸靠在他健壮的肩膀上长长地呼吸：“Chris……去床上……”Sebastian低声呻吟，青年握着他的性器轻柔地撸动，但这只会让他觉得更加难耐。  
Chris并不说话，他吻了吻恶魔的额头，手指划过会阴，挤按柔软的囊袋，Sebastian不自觉地想要蜷起腿，却被顺势拉高了架在臂弯。  
Sebastian急促地吸了口气，手上失了力，一下将Chris的纽扣拽下来一颗，他将那颗不太规则的扁平贝母紧紧压在掌心里，而青年挺动着腰，用高翘的阴茎隔着裤子一下下地顶撞他。“Seb…”Chris垂下眼轻声呢喃，他几乎把Sebastian操开了，性器前端裹着西裤光滑的布料强迫性地半挤进对方软热的小穴里，紧致的环肉顺从地嘬吮着他，却又因为过度的摩擦而不时抽缩。  
Sebastian仰躺在桌面上，绿眼睛里像是含着氤氲的热气，浓密的发丝随着身前人的耸动而胡乱地铺散开来，他的指尖紧扣着桌沿，下巴扬起露出脖颈那段修长的线条，Chris俯下身去叼住他的喉结，舌尖沿着轮廓舔舐打转。  
“抱着我。”Chris简短地命令，声音因为压抑着情欲而显得低沉，恶魔在他身下打了个颤，伸过胳膊去缠住青年的颈项，光滑的手臂内侧擦过衬衫领口与皮肤的交界，他将手按在Chris健壮的背上，将他的西服外套揪出一朵褶皱。  
Chris奖赏式地舔咬Sebastian的嘴唇，托着他的后腰将他一把抱了起来，青年的性器也因此进入得更多，交合的地方已经泥泞成一片，他们已经分辩不出是恶魔湿得像是要流淌出蜜来，还是Chris的前液已经洇透了裤子。  
Sebastian发出一声脆弱的呜咽，他有些难堪地将脸埋在Chris的颈窝里小声喘息，双腿却紧紧夹住了青年精劲的腰，他向前凑近着身子，臀部不自觉地小幅摆动，显出毛躁的欲求。  
青年低哑地笑出声，借着走动的颠簸变本加厉地折磨着怀里的人，他的右手滑下去抵在Sebastian被撑开的穴口上，中指顺着缝隙插进两个指节，可怜的恶魔几乎要弹起来，他缩紧甬道、徒劳地想将那截手指挤出去，而Chris直到与他一起倒在卧室的床上才肯放过他。  
不过这只是暂时的，Chris居高临下地望着Sebastian，恶魔牛奶似苍白的皮肤几乎要融入床单里，他在微微发抖，长时间的禁欲使得他更加敏感与渴望——不仅是对于性的，更是对于Chris本身的。  
而青年早就注意到了这点，他逆着昏暗的灯光在恶魔身上遮罩出阴影，故意慢条斯理地一件件脱下衣裤，Sebastian盯着Chris动作，在看到对方勾下内裤弹出来的粗壮性器时，他伸出舌尖来将嘴唇舔的又红又湿，他不是故意的，但这个小举动让Chris立刻沉不住气地压了上来。  
Sebastian有点迷茫地看着Chris，对方的表情凶狠而性感，这让恶魔甚至忍不住地探下手去自慰，而青年却将他的手腕拢在一起拉高了，抽过一旁的领带将它们绑在床头柱上。  
“Chris？”Sebastian像一个奶油卷似的被翻了半圈，Chris吻过他交叠的手与绷紧的小臂，咬住他的耳垂吮了吮，这时候床头柜上的电子表“滴”地轻响了一声，表盘的数字跳成整点。  
“我们还有很长时间。”Chris从侧面用臂弯捞起Sebastian的一条腿，他扶着自己胀得发疼的阴茎在对方半张的穴口磨了几下，然后在恶魔的低吟声中慢慢慢慢地顶了进去，“这才刚刚开始。”

·  
从恶魔变回人类时总会有一些副作用，Sebastian在先前的几百年里都不认为那点眩晕值得一提，但这次他觉得自己可能直接晕过去了一阵。Chris插入时所带来的满足感像是难驯的海浪，而他在情潮中无助地载沉载浮。  
Chris注意到了恶魔那一瞬间的失神，但他并没有停下来，反而更加用力地顶弄起来，他没有全根没入，这令Sebastian又痒又空虚，而体位使得Chris微翘的顶端一下一下刮着他的甬道侧壁，偶尔蹭到腺体就是一阵强烈的刺激。  
Sebastian咬着枕头角发出闷闷的呜咽，他的腿被Chris抬高了，圆润的脚趾绷紧了张开又很快蜷缩起来，他因为被缚的双手而不得不挺起胸，右侧挺立的乳尖被床单磨得通红，饱满的肌肉因为猛烈的动作而稍稍晃动。  
Chris半俯下身去用手拢住恶魔左边的胸肌，他提醒过自己要有点技巧，至少是先轻柔的爱抚一会儿，但当他真正摸上那片肌肉，之前的自我暗示就都抛到床下去了，Sebastian柔软的乳肉像是要溢出他的指缝，青年几乎是立刻骂着脏话收紧了手指，只坚持着挤进一半的阴茎也猛地全部操了进去。  
恶魔被顶得向前耸动起来，他断续地叫着“停”或是“不要停”，语调里带着可怜又叫人头脑发热的哭腔，Chris将他翻成仰卧，用嘴将那些迷惑人的声音堵住，一边抓揉着他的胸部，一边带着狠劲地操他。  
实木床柱很快发出不堪负重的吱呀声，但Chris的喘息和Sebastian的呻吟压过了它，青年直跪着，肩上架着恶魔的双腿，他歪着头在对方的小腿内侧留下一串深色的吻痕，鼻尖的细汗滴落下来，落在身下人赤裸的皮肤。  
Sebastian被操弄得几乎只能发出无意义的单音，他的后腰略微悬空，下腹因此绷得紧紧的，甬道湿热的内壁颤抖地绞紧了在其中进出的性器，他一抬眼就能看见Chris粗壮的阴茎在他身体里不停抽插，肉体拍击出羞耻响亮的“啪啪”声，对方小腹上蜷曲的体毛被弄得湿漉漉的，磨得他的臀瓣又痒又疼。  
但恶魔没办法对这点小折磨进行抗议，甚至是Chris先一步发现他已经射了出来，青年在他的铃口溢出浊液的时候就放慢了挺动的速度，故意将Sebastian的高潮时间拉得更长。  
Chris用饱满的阴茎头浅浅磨蹭Sebastian的穴口，那张可怜的小嘴已经软得闭合不上，滑液被打成细沫从他们的交合处缓缓流下来，同时淌下来的还有Sebastian的精液，它们像是被操出来似的一股一股从恶魔嫩红的铃口滑落，Chris收紧手臂将他抱紧了，听他无意识地重复叫着自己的名字。  
Sebastian从未经历过这样混乱的快感，他在Chris身下发着抖，直到对方顶着他的额头说了几遍“别哭，Sebby”他才意识到自己在流泪，而青年吻过他的眼角，又去吻他的嘴唇，于是恶魔尝到自己的眼泪。  
Chris又抽弄了几下就射在了Sebastian的身体里，浊白的精液沾满了恶魔的股缝，青年用力抱着他，听见对方小声说：“Chris，松开我……”  
Sebastian喘息着低声呢喃，在每两个单词间发出丢脸的抽噎声，而Chris只是用舌尖舔了舔他的下唇，然后慢慢顶弄着他偶尔抽动的甬道，将脸埋在他的肩窝，像是有些欲言又止。  
Sebastian知道这代表什么，他侧过头去亲了亲青年的耳廓，声音沙哑又温柔：“我想抱着你。”  
Chris突然觉得委屈，他忍不住像个小动物似的呜咽了一声，将Sebastian手腕上绑着的领带拽开了，露出玫瑰色的印痕，青年将嘴唇贴上去，他系的是一个很容易挣开的绳扣，但仍是牢牢地将恶魔困住了。  
“我爱你。”Chris忽然说，他将自己撑起来望着Sebastian的眼睛，表情青涩却深情，像是有海水在他眼中泛着粼粼的光。  
而Sebastian下意识避开了Chris的眼神，却又在青年失落下来前回望过去，他咬了咬嘴唇，显出为难和决绝，然后他推着Chris的肩膀示意两个人坐起来。  
“我……这、这会有点奇怪……”Sebastian凑上去吻了一下Chris，接着他深深吸了一口气，在青年询问的目光中将手掌捂在自己的心口上，再次抬起的时候，Chris看到有一团金色的光被恶魔的掌心托着。  
“你——”Chris看清了那团缓慢跳动的光芒是什么，他惊慌失措地想要阻止Sebastian，却听见对方发出噤声的“嘘”。  
恶魔小心翼翼地向青年靠过去，手中的东西在移动时洒下一路细碎的光斑，他将手轻轻按在对方的胸口，而Chris立刻感受到一阵令人战栗的窒息，像是混合着绝望与希望的风几乎要吹垮他的灵魂。  
“你知道我的一切都不能算是自己的……”Sebastian轻拍着Chris的背，他等对方完全缓过来之后垂着眼说，他的语速很慢，也不肯与青年对视，像是正在艰难地思考，“这是我唯一能给你的。”  
恶魔俯下身去将嘴唇贴在Chris急促起伏的胸前，那里逐渐显现出来一个黑色的心脏轮廓，那上面缠绕着带刺的荆棘，也燃着漆黑的火焰，像是一个图腾。  
“这是你的心脏。”Chris的声音嘶哑，他握着Sebastian的手，掌心热得像是要把对方融化。  
而Sebastian点了一下头，他不说话，只闭起眼把自己塞进Chris怀里，感觉着对方的手臂收紧了，再不松开。

—F—


End file.
